


Old Times

by tears_of_the_sun



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Afghanistan, Angst, Army, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Feels, Firefam Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, cute kid moments, post 3x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_the_sun/pseuds/tears_of_the_sun
Summary: Owen comes to bright, beautiful, sunny Los Angles. He stays with his sister, Megan, who drags him to the board walk. There, they run into none other than Eddie Diaz, Christopher Diaz, and Evan Buckley.Owen and Eddie catch up, while Buck and Megan argue about their Wranglers.Spoilers for Eddie Begins, and the season finale of Grey's AnatomyThere's a character list w/relationships so if you don't watch one of the shows don't be afraid.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Megan Hunt & Owen Hunt, Megan Hunt/Nathan Riggs, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman/Tom Koracick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This should be fairly easy to follow if you watch Grey's or 9-1-1 but not both. But I'll drop a list of character relationships below so you can reference if needed, also a bit of background for each as it pertains to the story. I really hope you liked this. 
> 
> (There are some spoilers in here)(aka literally the next line)
> 
> Teddy Altman/Tom Koracick= Teddy's ex-beau who she's sleeping with
> 
> Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt=Engaged, due to be married the night we first meet Owen. daughter= Allison, both were blind for years but finally ended up together. they were supposed to have a "happily ever after". 
> 
> Meredith Grey= Owen Hunt's friend 
> 
> Owen Hunt= ex-army, Doctor at grey-sloan memorial hospital, 2 kids
> 
> Chief Miranda Bailey= Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial hospital, aka Owen and Teddy/Meredith's boss, Ben Warren's wife
> 
> Tom Koracick= "Boss of bosses"= everyones boss, passionately loves Teddy Altman. Major jerk face, dark past (son died)
> 
> Christina Yang (mentioned, very briefly in a rant)= Owen's ex-wife who moved to run a super fancy cardio surgery hospital and is killing it at life. her marriage to Owen ended long before they actually signed divorce papers, but they're fairly cool now. 
> 
> Leo Hunt (we sadly don't have a last name for him, but Owen adopted him so I'm going with Hunt)= Owen's adopted son= his biggest joy= about 2, probably a little less. 
> 
> Allison Hunt= Owen's daughter with Teddy, she was conceived and born before Teddy and Owen were set to be married. Newborn, probably under six months old. 
> 
> Staff Sergeant Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz= Christopher Diaz's father, in this fic Evan "Buck" Buckley's boyfriend, and we are waiting for them to date in the show. Current Firefighter with the 118. 
> 
> Christopher Diaz= Eddie's 9-y/o son with CP and is the happiest kid on earth, also the reason Eddie is alive
> 
> Evan "Buck" Buckley= Eddie's boyfriend (again this fic only), loves Chris with every bone in his body. Current firefighter works w/Eddie at the 118, saved Chris' life in the tsunami. Had a ladder truck fall on him, and almost died while choking on bread. (pretty much invincible). 
> 
> Shannon Diaz= Deceased, Christopher's mom, Eddie's wife who wanted a divorce and died like the next day, led to Eddie spiraling out of control. 
> 
> Frank(Mentioned)= The 118 and 9-1-1 operating centers therapist. (He's very, very good at what he does)
> 
> Benjamin Warren (mentioned), inspired a story, miranda bailey's husband, firefighter/surgeon. depends on the day. 
> 
> Jackson Avery (mentioned): Ben warren's friend, majorly rich, paid for the PRT in Station 19
> 
> Megan Hunt= Owen's sister, mother of Farouk, former Trauma surgeon in the Army. rank of Major, went missing for ten years. recipient of an abdominal wall transplant performed by Meredith Grey
> 
> Nathan Briggs= Megan's husband (and soulmate), Farouk's adopted father, Owen's former bff (maybe they are again), Owen's brother-in-law, former US army, rank never disclosed(or I'm forgetting it), current cardio surgeon at a local hospital in LA
> 
> Farouk (Hunt? again no last name but he's Megan's son so I'm going with Hunt)= Megan's adopted son from when Megan was being held hostage in Iraq, absolutely loves America and is amazed at the differences in countries. 
> 
> Carla Price= Chris's caretaker (registered nurse) helps Eddie out. 
> 
> Captain Bobby Nash= Athena grant's husband. Captain of the 118
> 
> Henrieta "Hen" Wilson= firefighter Paramedic at the 118, married to Karen, Mother to Denny, foster parent to Nia 
> 
> Karen Wilson= Hen's wife, Denny and Nia's mom
> 
> Athena Grant= LAPD, Bobby Nash's wife
> 
> Howard "Chimney" Han= firefighter Paramedic with the 118, boyfriend to Maddie Buckley
> 
> Maddie Buckley= Buck's older sister, survived an abusive husband.

Owen’s back hit against the wall behind him with a soft thud. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as his body slid down towards the floor. The sound of Teddy moaning, and Tom’s faint grunts rattled through his ears and broke any ounce of joy he had left in his body.

Before he knew it, his phone was landing on the wall opposite him, shattering the screen. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. Miraculously, no one walked in on him for about an hour, giving him the chance to get it out of his system.

It was Meredith who walked in, and saw him and kind of froze, “Owen?” she asked, gently crouching down on her knees to look at him. His eyes were red, and puffy, and his emotions were nowhere near hidden, and he hadn’t had the energy to hide his feelings from her. “Owen, what happened? I thought you and Teddy were getting married tonight, why are you still here?” She asked softly.

Owen looked up at her, dead in the eyes, “Teddy slept with Tom.” He said firmly. His voice cracked a little, but he didn’t start crying again. Meredith looked shocked, but quickly composed herself, “What do you need?” She asked while extending her hand and gently placing it on his.

Owen took a moment to think, and he asked, “Would you be able to go get Leo and some clothes for both of us from the house? I don’t know if she’s there and I would rather not find out. And I’ll go talk with Bailey.” Owen asked gently, and Meredith nodded. “Owen, where are you going to go?” She inquired, leaving the unspoken offer to come and stay with her open.

“I’m going to LA.” Owen said with a faint smile, as he stood up, and they both walked out of the supply closet.

~

Owen knocked on the door of Chief Miranda Bailey, who was sitting behind her desk. “Come in,” Bailey said but not looking up from her computer. Owen went in and sat on one of the chairs in front of her desk. “Chief, I need an indefinite leave,” He said fairly soft, for Owen. But also, fairly firm as was in his usual demeanor.

That sparked Bailey’s attention, and she immediately looked up seeing the look on Owen’s face. “Of course, I can have Dr. Altman cover trauma. Owen, do you mind me asking what happened?” She asked, but she knew it was a 50/50 on whether she would actually get an answer. “Thank you Chief, and I’m just getting away for a while. I’m sure you’ll hear why soon enough. Thank you.” Owen said with a nod and walked out.

~

Owen waited by his truck, and Meredith pulled up. She picked up Leo out of the back seat and handed him to Owen while grabbing two duffle bags and putting them in the bed of the truck, “If you need anything, call.” She said and gave Owen a hug. He hugged her back, thanked her and got Leo in the car, and started making his way down to Los Angles.

~

Owen really didn’t stop unless it was to go to the bathroom, or Leo was going crazy. He was used to the not sleeping and the view was interesting enough to keep him awake. The next evening, he had Leo in one arm, a duffle bag in the other, and walked up to the door of Megan and Nathan’s beach side house.

Farouk, (Megan’s son) was the one who opened the door, “Uncle Owen! Uncle Owen!” Farouk yelled, smiling fondly up at the red headed man. “Hey Buddy!” Owen said smiling widely. He slowly made his way in, dropping the bag and picking up Farouk so he had both him and Leo in his arms, giving Farouk a big bear squeeze.

Megan and Nathan both heard Farouk yell ‘uncle Owen’ and they exchanged a very confused look. They made their way to the door and they both smiled. “What’s up big bro?” Megan asked softly, taking Leo out of Owen’s arms and gave her nephew a big hug.

Nathan offered a confused smile, “What’s up man?” he asked, not entirely expecting an answer, after all Owen was decently private. Megan and Nathan had gotten married about two years ago, and they had been happy ever since. Owen had occasionally come down to visit, but he always called first. His sudden spontaneity was a cause for major concern, and they knew that Owen and Teddy were supposedly married last night, but Megan and Nathan both had a hunch that didn’t happen once they saw Owen.

Owen offered them a smile, “We can talk once the kids get to sleep.” He said softly, and the Briggs’ couple nodded. They invited Owen in, and they all ordered some Chinese food. The food came and they ate. Farouk loved telling Owen all about school, and America, and the beach and all of the animals. He talked through all of dinner, which was so so nice for Owen. After dinner Farouk entertained Leo until Leo was falling asleep sitting up and all of the adults got the kids to sleep.

Owen, Nathan, and Megan all sat down outside with beers in their hands. “So spill,” Megan jumped right to the chase, as was her normal. Owen offered a soft smile and shook his head. “I had a missed call from Teddy in surgery, and it left a voicemail,” He starts slowly. “On this voicemail, all I can hear is her moaning, and Tom Koracick is the one making her moan.” Owen says with a soft scoff, “So, I didn’t go home, and here I am.”

Megan and Nathan’s eyes both went huge. Teddy cheated? On Owen?? On the man she had fought for years to be with? What??? Was this some freaky-Friday moment? What the actual fuck was happening here? I mean obvious fucking, but still. Teddy and Owen were perfect together, everyone thought so. And now they had Allison, but Owen couldn’t outright take Allison because hi, hello that’s kidnapping but still. What??????

A flip inside Megan just broke, “I’m going to kill her. Both of them. That’s fucking insane! You two are meant to be! You two were better than everything I had heard about Merder! What the hell was that slut thinking?!” Megan was now screaming. Teddy used to be her best friend, but this was her brother they were talking about. She was enraged.

Owen held up a hand. “Hey, I’ve cheated before too. Not on teddy but I have. I am the example that no one is perfect.”

“Bull shit! You cheated on Christina, a woman who had long since decided she didn’t love you. You were halfway divorced when that happened. Teddy was supposed to get married to you X amount of hours after she slept with that arrogant asshole! It’s not the fucking same!” Megan was still yelling, and both Nathan and Owen knew better than to try to stop her. She went on a long rant, for a solid ten minutes and downed two beers in the process. Granted, Owen and Nathan did as well. 

Megan ranted for a while longer and refused to listen to reason from either of the men. Finally, everyone decided to call it a night.

~

The next morning, Megan got up and got Farouk to school and Nathan went to work. Owen made Leo some breakfast and sat down to eat with Megan and Leo.

“Let’s go out today!” She said with a smile. Owen looked at her inquisitively and shrugged. She was going to drag him, regardless of what he had to say so he didn’t dare argue.

~

The night had been long for both Eddie and Buck. Chris had been up about every hour with a nightmare either about the tsunami, or his mom. He missed her greatly. Eventually, the two men decided it would be best if Chris just came into their room, so they didn’t have to keep going back and forth, and luckily the three managed to get about two hours of sleep before Eddie’s alarm got up.

All three whined.

Eddie rolled over and hit the clock, rolling back over and pulled his son into a hug and Buck pulled them both in. Buck too, looked drained and exhausted. Not necessarily physically, but mentally. Eddie could read Buck so easily, and he knew Buck was upset and not doing too good. Buck was still afraid everyone was mad at him over the lawsuit even though about a year had passed. Buck’s anxiety had been getting the best of him.

Buck and Eddie had the day off from the station, but Chris still had to go to school. Eddie glanced back and forth between the two of them and evaluated the situation. He got up quickly, without saying a word and went to Chris’s room. He laid out an outfit on the boys’ bed, and came back in. “Chris, I want you to go put on what’s on your bed. No questions asked.” Eddie said firmly. Chris and Buck both exchanged a confused look, but Chris made his way to his room. His eyes widened with joy when he saw what had been on his bed.

“And you!” Eddie yelled playfully, causing Buck to jump slightly. “Put this on,” Eddie said a little bit easier, not meaning to have spooked his boyfriend so easily. He handed Buck a pair of swim trunks and a tank top. Buck looked at him with a confused expression.

Eddie walked over and kissed Buck’s head, pulling him into his chest gently. Buck hugged back, burying his head in Eddie’s torso. “The Diaz-Buckley clan is playing hookie today” Eddie said with a gentle smile and ruffled Buck’s hair. “Come on, get dressed.” Eddie said with a smile and Buck did as he was told. Eddie got dressed and finished his morning routine along with both Chris and Buck. Buck had gone downstairs to start making breakfast. He made waffles and eggs for his guys, and everyone sat down together to eat.

“Dad, why did you lay this out and not my school uniform?” Chris asked between bites while looking to his father with a grin. “Because, Buddy, you’re not going to school today. We’re gonna go to the board walk! Unless, of course you don’t want to?” Eddie teased with a frown. Even post-tsunami Chris loved the board walk. Chris quickly shook his head smiling from ear to ear, “No! No, I want to go!” he said quickly, and stuffed his face some more with food.

Chris’ quick response elicited a laugh from both Buck and Eddie. Buck was finally starting to calm down, but the anxiety buzz he had been feeling for weeks was still there. He had been working on it with Frank, but really nothing was helping.

Buck, Eddie and Chris finished eating and loaded Buck’s Wrangler with some stuff for the beach in case they opted to go there after the board walk. Then the trio got in the car and drove to the board walk.

~

Eddie, Buck and Chris were all in line to get a funnel cake. They had had a really fun day of games, prize winnings, and even some fishing. Buck had finally started to calm down a little, but he wasn’t fully there. It hurt Eddie, knowing he was doing everything he could but it still wasn’t helping. He was very very concerned about Buck, who was putting on a brave face for Chris but Eddie saw right through it. Chris had a marvelous time today, and he was more relazed than he had been in months. A game night with abuela and Carla, and he would be good as new. Buck, on the other hand, needed a little more love and attention from Eddie and he had a good night plan, but that changed fairly quickly.

Eddie was checking their surroundings. This was a normal thing for him to do, and he had done it more recently since a teenage boy wanted to hurt Bobby and Eddie had to watch the man he loved be crushed under a fire truck and there was nothing he could have done. Eddie’s eyes scanned the crowd. He checked body postions, eyes. He checked for weapons and any obvious signs of a threat. Eddie’s eyes locked on with one Owen hunt, and immediately he was back in Afghanistan, going white pale. 

~

Eddie had the picture of Chris in his hands. The adrenaline running through him was so high. He was wounded, and the air support was still four minutes out. They were black on ammunition, and he had tried so hard to save his guys and he lost hope. They were sitting ducks, and he hadn’t even saved everyone. After all, the place was literally called the valley of death.

Eddie didn’t pray much, but in that moment he did. He prayed to get back to Shannon, and Chris. Chris needed him, and he needed Chris. He needed his son. That is the exact moment the gold bullets flew through the sky. They were more beautiful than shooting starts. They lit up all of the bad guys, and their escape cars. They made it. Help was there it was going to be okay. Eddie was going to make it home.

Owen had been primarily stationed in Iraq, however he had done a small stint in Afghanistan. He was one of two medics on the chopper going to save their guys. Owen had been the one who pulled Staff Sergeant Diaz onto the chopper and began assessing him. They talked about anything that would keep Eddie awake and responsive during the flight back. Eddie had told Owen all about Chris, his family, Texas, and Shannon.

Owen was the one who operated on Eddie, then he was moved to Iraq and hadn’t seen Eddie since.

Until now.

~

The moment their eyes locked, they were both back there on that night. Eddie was still white as a ghost, and Buck glanced over at him, “Eddie?” he asked softly. He knew better than to grab Eddie, especially when his eyes were that big and he was that far in his own head. He looked around to try to figure out what could’ve triggered Eddie’s flashback, growing very concerned. Luckily, Chris was paying them no attention. Buck’s eyes finally landed on Owen, who too looked like a pale ghost.

He was sitting about three yards from them, with Leo on Megan’s lap. Megan noticed that Owen zoned out but didn’t question it very much. Before Owen could know what, he was doing, he was walking towards Eddie. By time Owen got there, both men had snapped out of their flashbacks and Eddie shifted slightly uncomfortably.

“Major Hunt,” Eddie said with a smile, extending his hand to the man.

“Staff Sergeant Diaz.” Owen said shaking his hand with a nod.

Buck looked between them, still confused as to how they had met but he at least figured out they were both in the service.

Eddie noticed the look on Buck’s face, “oh! i’m sorry. Major, this is my boyfriend Buck and my son Christopher!” he said with a smile. Owen extended his hand to Buck, “You all can call me Owen, there’s no point in ranks here.” He said with a smile, “it’s nice to meet you!” he said glancing down to Christopher. Chris smiled and waved, then proceeded to order his funnel cake, and Buck ordered his and Eddie’s.

“you all should come join me, my sister, and my son. We have plenty of room,” Owen offered, and Eddie accepted.

Once Buck, Eddie, and Chris had their food they followed Owen to the table where Megan and Leo were sitting. Owen and Eddie started to talk,

“So, what’s it like to be back in the states? I thought you were from Texas??” Owen asked

“I moved up here because I was hired by the LAFD, I thought Seattle was your home? Are you just visiting your sister?” Eddie inquired.

“I’m not sure actually.” Owen started, “There’s not really much to go back to in Seattle. How did you get roped into being a firefighter? You were a medic unless I’m recalling differently. Why not trauma?” Owen asked.

That stifled a chuckle out of Eddie, “I never went back to school to get my trauma surgeon certification.” He joked slightly, “No, Chris’ mom had to leave to take care of her mom, so it was just me and Chris for a while there. So, I didn’t have the time. Plus, I missed the adrenaline.” Eddie added smoothly.

Owen nodded, he knew that feeling all too well, “so, is firefighting fun?” he pressed a little further.

Eddie nodded, “yeah, definitely. No day is the same, I’m saving people every day. I’m making a difference just like in the service. It’s very rewarding and an absolute blast. I have an amazing team, and my captain is pretty much everyone’s adopted father, and he’s so beyond supportive which is insane. It’s more than the brotherhood the service offered. Now I have a family who really gets it.” He says with a smile glancing at Buck and Megan and the kids all talking, “they’re my adopted family and I love them.”

Owen listened to Eddie go on about the 118 and was amazed. Eddie was thriving, he could tell from the moment he had laid eyes on the man. “Owen, why are you down here?” Eddie asked gently, not wanting to pry if the other man didn’t want him to.

“Eddie, I’m not sure. My fiancée cheated on me, with a truly horrible guy. I had a friend get my son, and I left.” He said gently. He shrugged, “I guess I ran to my sister for help” he said kind of numbly. Little did he know, that was a trend with the 118, normally people running to their siblings when they need them. Eddie nodded knowing exactly how Owen had felt. “Well, if there’s anything I can do, just let me know.” Eddie said gently.

Owen looked at him and nodded, then they started to listen into Buck and Megan go on about their Wranglers and comparing them. The specs, the models, the years, the add ons the extra bumpers, steel bumpers vs the plastic ones, lift gates all that jazz. Jeep lovers can always find a friend. Chris found their conversation absolutely hilarious and laughed as Buck and Megan passionately argued whose Wrangler was better. The passion coming out of both Megan and Buck pulled a laugh out of both Owen and Eddie.

“Hey, Eddie?” Owen asked gently, “There may be one thing you can do. Can you take me to meet your captain?” Owen inquired, and Eddie smiled huge. “I can do you one better; they’re having a cookout tonight and you can meet the whole family.” 

“Where are you staying? Buck and I will pick you up tonight and drive you over.” Eddie offered and Owen gave him Megan’s address.

The group hung out at the board walk for a while. Buck and Owen talked a little, and Eddie talked for a bit to Megan. Chris desperately wanted to get home to relax for a little before the game night that night, and Owen needed to get Leo down for a nap, so they went their separate ways.

~

Megan agreed to watch Leo for Owen so he would be kid-free for the night which he appreciated. At seven on the nose, Eddie and Buck pulled up and honked. Owen went down and got in and the trio drove to Bobby’s house for the party.

There wasn’t really an occasion for this party. The house had been decently divided recently so this was a grow ups only bonding party. Cook out, good food, drinks, and all the love in the world.

Buck parked outside the house and they all went in, “Bobby!” Eddie called down the stairs, “I picked up a stray I found at the board walk.” He said with a laugh, followed by a laugh from both Owen and Buck. “Captain Nash, Bobby, this is Major Owen hunt, he served with me in the army. Though we only met one night, and he saved my life.” Eddie said with a proud smile.

Bobby smiled and extended his hand to Owen. Owen was about to apologize for the last-minute notice, but Bobby spoke before he could, “Owen, you are always welcome here. And thank you for your service, and for saving our boy.” He said with a smile while shaking Owens hand.

Owen shook his head, “what I did has nothing on what he did that night, he saved everyone. I just made sure he got home to tell the tale.” He said with a smile, “thank you, Bobby.” Owen said.

Eddie and Owen walked around, and Eddie introduced him to Hen, Karen, Chim, Athena, and Maddie.

Buck pulled Eddie aside and left Owen to talk to Maddie, who was “big sister” and owned the title. She had read straight through Owen’s, ‘calm, cool and collected’ blank facial expression. She knew something was up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

“So, Owen, what brings you here?” she asked curiously. Owen immediately knew this was an interrogation, and he found it kind of funny. “what brought you here?” he countered. Maddie shrugged, “I ran from my husband, to my brother.” She said point blank, motioning to Buck. Owen nodded, “fair enough. I ran from my ex fiancée with my son to my sister.” He said. Maddie nodded, though she knew their reasons for running were different, she understood. “She cheat?” she countered again, “On the day we were supposed to be married!” Owen answered with a laugh and took a sip of his beer.

Hen interrupted the conversation, “Owen, hi, it’s nice to meet you.” She said with a smile. Maddie took that as her cue and walked over to Chim. She kissed him softly and stood with her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist instinctively. “Owen, what do you do?” she asked. She heard he saved Eddie’s life, but in the service that opens up 10 billion different job possibilities.

“I’m the head of the trauma department at Grey-Sloan memorial in Seattle. I was a trauma surgeon in the service.” He said calmly. “I understand you’re a paramedic?” he countered, and Hen nodded. “Got time for a story?” Owen asked with a smile. Hen laughed softly, “Yeah, I guess so.”

Owen smiled, and started to explain, “So, a friend of mine. He’s an amazing guy, funny as all hell. His name is Ben Warren, and he is the Chief of Surgeries husband. So, he started as an anesthesiologist, and got bored. Then he decided to go back to school to become a surgeon. He got to his third or fourth year of residency and figured out that his skills weren’t being used adequately because he had too much adrenaline for his own good. In other words, he got bored again. So, he dropped out of the program, and became a firefighter after months of training. Then he decided that he missed surgery, and again his skills weren’t being used to their fullest potential.” By now, he and Hen had everyone gathered around and listening. They were all following along but were very curious as to where this was going. “Anyways, Jackson Avery paid for an ambulance that is a fully equipped sterile operating room. So, Ben can face time specialized surgeons at Grey-Sloan and perform sterilized surgery in the field cutting down the time it takes them to get people to the hospital and save lives. It’s truly incredible. He does surgery in the field, then they transport. I’m surprised you guys don’t have that down here.” Owen said with a small laugh.

“Maybe, we just need the right guy to run it,” Bobby interrupted, making direct eye contact with Owen. Owen gave him a look, and immediately knew what he was thinking.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

“Can that even happen?” Owen asked.

“You say the word and I’ll make a call to the chief,” Bobby encouraged slightly. Everything Owen had said was so freaking cool, but they would need Owen in order to make it possible.

Owen’s thoughts were running a thousand miles a minute. Could he move? Seriously, what was holding him in Seattle? A toxic work environment where everyone was sleeping with everyone and people’s alliances changed daily? He had made enough of an impact there. Maybe it was time for a change. A challenge. But what about Allison? Could he win a custody case with Teddy? What about Meredith? Could she really loose another person? After all she just lost Alex. No, she wouldn’t want him making his decision off of her. And, he desperately missed the adrenaline rush that he had adapted to.

Eddie studied both Bobby and Owen, he was smiling huge, and everyone was watching in anticipation.

“Make the call.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. As of now this is a one shot, but I have an idea to make this a new series/a bunch of chapters. Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos mean the world, and always make me smile! 
> 
> Thank you!! 
> 
> also, I do not watch Station 19, if you do and I got part of the story wrong I'm sorry!!!!!


End file.
